Getting Out
by LilyBellatrixBlack22
Summary: Harry needs to get out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Wizarding World. With Hermione's help, they set up a new life together with Hermione's parents. Will they be able to leave behind Hogwarts and the world they have grown to love and hate in the past five years? ONE-SHOT


Harry James Potter, fifth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was not happy. First, the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore was not helping him to defeat Lord Voldemort, his enemy who had returned earlier that year during the climax of the Triwizard Tournament, which Harry had to compete in, resulting in the death of fellow Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory. Oh no, Albus Dumbledore was not even looking at Harry, but pretending that he didn't even exist. Secondly, the newly appointed High Inquisitor, Delores Jane Umbridge was being a right royal pain in the backside. All her new 'Educational Decrees' were just ways of getting Hogwarts under control and there was the problem that she wasn't even teaching DADA properly. Thirdly most of the school believed that Harry was a liar about the fact that Lord Voldemort had returned. Oh yes, Harry James Potter was well and truly pissed off at the Wizarding world and wanted out. To do this he would have to enlist the help of his best friend (and maybe girlfriend) Hermione Jean Granger, the Gryffindor resident bookworm.

"Hey Hermione, you know that idea you had in the summer, well, I want to use it" Harry said as he approached Hermione in the library.

"The one to get out of here" she whispered back to him to prevent anyone hearing about what they were talking about.

"Yeah" Harry whispered, "_that _one."

_That_ one consisted of Harry, who had unknowingly been emaciated last Halloween when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire when only _adults _names were meant to come out, bringing Hermione into his house and out from the control of her Magical Guardian, the Minister for Magic. A Magic Guardian was basically a person who acted as a parent to orphaned or muggleborn students. With Hermione part of his house and Harry Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, they could legally leave Hogwarts and not get their wands snapped as they had not completed their OWL's, the fifth year examinations that all Hogwarts students sat.

Harry and Hermione put their heads together and worked out the details of their plan.

GO…GO…GO…GO…GO…GO…GO…GO…GO…GO…GO…GO…GO…GO…GO…GO…GO …GO…GO…GO…

_A few months later_

"Hermione, we can leave today. I've just finished the parchmentwork to make you a Ward of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. I sent it to Gringott's yesterday and they've sent me a letter approving of it. You are now Hermione Jean Granger, Ward of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter" Harry whispered to Hermione one breakfast in the middle of January.

"Let's go and pack our things then" Hermione suggested, making to get up.

"I employed Dobby and Winky, yes paying them. They get 1galleon and 2 days off a month. It was all they would take. Anyway, they are packing right now and will be finished later. Why don't we take one last walk around the lake and then we can go."

"Ok then."

½ hour later, Dobby and Winky popped to Harry and Hermione levitating their belongings. Harry took out a silver sickle and told Hermione, Dobby and Winky to hold on. He then said the activation word to the Gringott's issued portkey, 'Bigots', and they were whisked away.

In the headmaster's office, Albus Dumbledore felt a tug at the wards and realised that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, along with 2 house-elves had escaped.

GO…GO…GO…GO…GO…GO…GO…GO…GO…GO…GO…GO…GO…GO…GO…GO…GO …GO…GO…GO…

Harry, Hermione, Dobby and Winky landed in Hermione's bedroom in Crawley, London. From there they picked up Hermione's parents and boarded a flight to Honolulu International Airport, Oahu, Hawaii under aliases set up by Gringotts. Harry was James John Lican. Hermione was Helena Celia Wrights. Hermione's parents Emilia and Jack Granger became Hermia Rosalind Wrights and Robert Edward Wrights. From the airport, Hermia and Robert rented a house by the sea and a car.

James, Helena, Hermia and Robert all applied for citizenship of the United States of America and after 2 years they became citizens of the USA. Hermia and Robert, with their new citizenship, opened a dentist on Oahu, which became one of the best on the island. James and Helena were home schooled and eventually took their Hawaii State Assesment (HSA) and OWL's and NEWT's.

When they were 18, James and Helena married each other and went on to have 3 children; Olivia Maria, David James and Katherina Paula Lican. James became a Honolulu Police Detective on murder investigations and Helena taught English at a local secondary school.

Back in Britain, the ICW (International Confederation of Wizards) locked down Britain and waited for the crisis with Lord Voldemort to die out and then retook possession of the island. They searched everywhere for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger but could never find them. The funny thing is that James became (in his spare time) the representative of Magical Hawaii in the Magical Senate of the United States of America and almost became the American representative of the ICW but always managed to get out of it.

Harry and Hermione's plan for getting out of Hogwarts worked, but they could never leave the magical world behind.


End file.
